battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolf
The Werewolf is a unit of the Wolf Clan. Overview The Werewolf is no longer human. Clad only in fur, rarely speaking the tongues of men, he lives apart from the rest of the Clan. Even veteran Pack Masters keep their distance from him. The reason is simple: a Werewolf does not embody the loyal, dependable spirit of the pack member, but rather the ravenous essence of the alpha wolf. Wolves who meet him in the wild recognize this terrible authority and instantly submit to his rule. Both innocent and guilty must beware the whims of this stalker; it is in his nature to kill the weak, and most mortals seem tempting and delicious prey indeed. Though vicious, these ex-Berserkers remember their human pasts, and rarely harm those of their own Clan. However, they hate outsiders with feral intensity, and recognize no difference between war and peacetime except that the former brings more prey to their hunting grounds. No Werewolf has ever given quarter or recognized an enemy's surrender. They fight only to kill, and will not be denied their victory feasts. Battle Gear * Wolf Bite instantly gets deactivated if it's used: # On Zen-Masters (Including spirit wolves, Lotus brothers) # On certain animals such as wolves or shale spiders. # On enemy werewolves. * Wolf Bite instantly kills and transforms a Guardian during his Last Stand. * Wolf Bite doesn't deal any damage against Staff Adept's Dark Canopy '''or Samurai's '''Dragon Skin. * Transformed wolves may be recruited by Werewolves, and will degenerate health overtime. If their spawning point is present, they will automatically navigate to the nearest one. Usage Werewolves start with full Health and Stamina. They are powerful melee units with high Health, decent attack damage, high speed, and good resistances against Cutting and Blunt, which are very common melee damage types, and Werewolves are only weak against Fire, which is less common and most Fire-types attack deal little damage, making the Werewolves excellent units for soaking up melee damages while other Wolf units move in for the kill. The most common and effective tactic for werewolves is "Hit and Run", provided werewolves have already obtained the Wolf Bite battle gear. Due to werewolves' resistances, speed and incredible regeneration of health and stamina, they're able to kill a couple of enemy units and get away without any losses, just to strike again soon. If werewolves decide to fight in melee, it is very effective to support them with Ballistaman's Totem, improving their damage and slowing down their prey. Werewolves' ''Alpha Wolf ''Innate is also useful: any single Werewolf can obtain up to two wild wolves, thus allowing other Wolf units to get wolves from Wolves' Den, resulting in more wolves on the battlefield. If other Wolf fighters die (say a dead Packmaster theoretically with 3 wolves alive), their masterless wolves will follow the werewolves instead of idling during the fight'. Werewolves' battle gear '''Wolf Bite, if timed right so that the Werewolf kills his target, will immediately turn the bitten target into a wolf, who will follow the Werewolf upon first sight and fight alongside him against the Wolf Clan's enemies before dying a slow and painful death afterwards. On the flip side, Werewolves are expensive and difficult to obtain. Wolf players need to obtain Druidess' Blessings and mass Berserkers, costing a lot of resources and time (this problem is somewhat lessened after Grooming and Forest Blessing have been researched). Werewolves take full damage from Explosive and Magic attacks, some of which can be quite powerful (e.g. Spirit Warriors' sword attacks, Master Warlock's Soul Thresher, Unclean's Glut of Corruption, Musketeer's Gunfire, etc.). Gallery Wolf Werewolf.jpg|Werewolf Concept Art graywwolf1.jpg|Gray Werewolf showcase 1 graywwolf2.jpg|Gray Werewolf showcase 2 Quotes (Move) *''"Goooooooo......"'' *''"Sssttaaalllkkkk...."'' *''"(Howling voices)"'' *''"Mooovvvvveeeee....."'' *''"Huuuuunnnnnttttt...."'' Quotes (Attack) *''"Kkkkiiiilllllll....."'' *''"Fiiiiggggghhhhhtttt....."'' *''"(Howling voices)"'' Quotes (Kills) *''"More hunt"'' *''"Wolf!"'' *''"Kiiilllll..."'' *''"Diiie!"'' *''"Eaaat!"'' Quotes (Heal) *''"Frieeeend..."'' *''"Mhhhmmm..."'' Trivia * As Piercing damage is unique and only very few units resist it, and almost all of them are heroes, this increases the Werewolf's offensive potential to a certain extent, since many units resist the Berserker's Cutting attacks; Also, Piercing attacks deal extra damage against horses. Fast attack rate paired with Werewolves' melee damage tears absolutely every unit (not Zen Master) in the game in no time, provided Werewolves are in packs. The possibility of their damage upgrade + usage of their battle gear and wild wolves make Werewolves an almost unstoppable force. * Hostless wolves, both wild and the ones, that lost their previous owners, will immediately follow werewolves on sight due to their innate ability. * In the early Battle Realms builds the werewolves were gray. * It is possible to produce multiple wolves from simultaneous Werewolves' Wolf Bites. For instance, when two Werewolves kill the target with Wolf Bite simultaneously, the target will produce two wolves. * Death effects, like Samurai's seppuku, can still work if if the unit is killed by Wolf's Bite. * Warlocks still play death animation despite being killed by Wolf's Bite. * Wolf Bite is supposed to have its own sound, which can be found in the game archives, but for some reason it has the same sound as the Lycanthropy of Berserker. * Werewolves have 480 HP. References When Grooming in Combat Pit is researched. When Forest Blessing in Vitality Garden is researched and used Druidess' blessing on Berserker. When both of them above are applied. Category:Wolf clan Category:Melee Unit